Banda de Amor o Odio?
by NaoKa
Summary: una joven busca una venganza y sus pasos la llevaran a ser parte de una banda muy especial.. personas distintas, amores y desamores. Pasen y descubran ! 100 InuxKag .. AntiKikyou.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Transformación

Bueno este fic es producto de mi inspiración en clases, mientras se supone que teníamos que estar prestando atención, pero bueno, me llego la inspiración y empecé a escribir, eso fue a principios de diciembre, pero recién ahora subo el fic por que se me cortó la inspiración y no se me ocurría como terminar el primer capítulo, pero ya lo termine así que espero su opinión, **dejen reviews**, por favor. Espero que les guste

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi. Aunque la idea de este fic es mía, este fic. Este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro.

X: xxx  dialogo

X: "xxx"  pensamiento

N/a: notas de la autora

Narra Kagome Higurashi, por si acaso, tienen 16 años todos los personajes típicos, a excepción de Sesshomaru que tiene 17, en el caso de que aparezca alguna otra excepción que tenga más edad lo diré cuando aparezca.

Capítulo 1:

Escucho como mi mamá me llama para que me despierte, pero no quiero, no quiero comenzar otro monótono día en mi monótona vida. No tengo ganas de ir al colegio y ver a mi popular hermana con su popular grupo de amigas. Mientras yo camino con Sango, mi UNICA amiga en todo el mundo.

Al final me levanto resignada y me miro al espejo, tengo bonito cuerpo, buenas curvas, pero no se comparan con las de mi perfecta hermana.

Quince minutos después estoy lista y bajo a tomar desayuno. Mi hermana todavía no esta lista, y eso que se levanta más temprano que yo, no logro entender porque se demora tanto, podría saberlo si hablara con ella, pero como no lo hago, creo que tendré esa duda por mucho tiempo más, lo cual no me importa en lo más mínimo, ya que si comparo mi la curiosidad que me produce, con lo desagradable que resulta hablar con ella, es muy fácil entender porque no le he preguntado.

?: Kagome –escucho como mi hermana Kikyo me habla, pero no volteo para verla, sigo con mis cosas- hay que maleducada –dice con el típico tono de persona descerebrada.

Kag: Lo soy y que? –me doy media vuelta y la miro a la cara- y ¿Qué querías?

Kik: que amable –dice con un dejo de sarcasmo muy evidente, mientras me fulmina con la mirada, yo le mantengo la mirada sin inmutarme- pero te quería preguntar algo que me tiene muy preocupada –alzo una ceja, mostrándome estupefacta- ¿Por qué te vistes así? Tienes mucho potencial escondido bajo esa apariencia de rata de alcantarilla, ya que eres mi hermana, y no se puede esperar menos, aunque sea un poco repulsivo, deberías mostrarlo ¿por qué lo ocultas?

Veo mis pantalones anchos y mis poleras holgadas, mis zapatillas anchas y mi i-pod que siempre anda conmigo. Los uso porque me siento cómoda y porque así no me confunden con Kikyo.

Kag: Porque me gusta y no quiero que todos anden detrás de mí como moscas, solo por mi apariencia física, ya que les importa muy poco saber que es lo que tengo en el cerebro. A diferencia tuya, eso no me interesa –digo lo más desagradable posible- pero ahora que lo pienso, ya entiendo porque tu lo haces, porque como no tienes cerebro mejor que no traten de conocerlo, ya que la decepción seria colosal.

Kik: ok, pero bajale por favor, eres desagradable, ya veo porque nadie te aguanta

Luego de esta breve conversación el desayuno transcurrió en un silencio de ultratumba, tan tenso que se podría cortar con tijeras. De repente sueña el timbre y voy a abrir y para mi suerte era Sango, que pasaba a buscarme, tomo mi mochila y nos vamos. Después caminamos un rato en silencio, hasta que Sango rompió el silencio.

San: oye Kag es mi idea o cuando llegue note el ambiente como tenso ¿estaban "conversando"?

Kag: tienes razón, aunque dudo que a eso se le pueda llamar una conversación más bien era la "señorita perfección" criticándome como siempre, el tema de hoy fue como me visto –hice una mueca de fastidio- no logra entender ¿que no todo el mundo quiere ser como ella?

San: no lo creo, creo que ella piensa que todo el mundo tiene que ser como ella –dice con una seriedad poco característica en ella- pero sorpresa no todos quieren ser un tonto pedazo de huesos sin ni una neurona en el espacio vació en el que debería estar su cerebro –dice imitando la voz de Kikyo.

Kag: eres genial –digo conteniendo la risa, pero ya no puedo más y me parto de la risa- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Nos reímos un buen rato, es fácil entender porque somos amigas, nos parecemos bastantes, tenemos una forma de ser única, se podría decir que entre locas nos entendemos, pero además las dos no tenemos interés alguno en ser populares, aunque no por las mismas, yo por las mismas y ella por desprecio a tener que seguir al resto.

Nos fuimos todo el camino imitando a Kikyo. Fue realmente entretenido, llegamos al colegio y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón. Al rato después llega Kikyo conversando con su popular grupo de amigas, las TOP GIRLS (N/a perdónenme no tengo mucho imaginación, asi que tome el nombre de Rebelde). Pasan por al lado mío y me miran con desprecio y siguen su camino, no sin antes decirme:

Kik: basura, ¿por qué no cambias? Me da vergüenza saber que tenemos algo en común –para después irse riendo con sus huecas amigas.

Yo solo agacho mi cabeza y me quedo en silencio muriéndome de rabia, ya que a pesar de tener un temperamento bastante explosivo he tenido que aprender que si quiero sobrevivir en este colegio la preparatoria no debo meterme con Kikyo. Sango me mira y en sus ojos puedo notar que le apena ver como mi hermana me trata, sobre todo sabiendo que no puedo decir nada aunque por dentro me este muriendo de rabia.

San: ¿Por qué la aguantes? –me pregunta, yo como única respuesta muevo la cabeza y le doy a entender que no podría –Ay Kag! Si te atrevieras, ponla en su maldito lugar de una vez, no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte como lo hace –abro la boca para replicar pero con la mirada me manda a callar- y no me vengas con eso de que el porque es tu hermana mayor por 5 minutos te puede tratar peor que a la basura, porque sabes muy bien que no tiene ningún derecho.

Kag: si se, pero no puedo, cuando la voy a poner en su maldito lugar no puedo, se me atoran las palabras, y hago el ridículo, se muy bien que para oponerme a ella no saco nada hablando, tiene que ser actuando, si solo supiera como, el insecto que tengo de hermana se estaría refregando en el infierno.

San: mm… tienes razón.

En eso pasa Inuyasha Taisho, el chico más popular de todo el colegio, incluyendo a los grados superiores, claro él y su hermano Sesshomaru Taisho, ambos son muy guapos pero tienen un ego increíble, Sesshomaru sobre todo, aunque Inuyasha no se queda atrás, y por esa razón no tolero a los Taisho, a ninguno de los dos. Inuyasha se cree lo máximo por todo el dinero que tienen, además de su físico, tiene el cabello de un extraño color plateado y un par de ojos color dorado que te hipnotizan, además de un cuerpo musculoso, muy atlético; hay que reconocer que tiene un físico envidiable, pero psicológicamente deja mucho que desear. Es un casanova tiene cinco citas a la semana, y con ninguna en serio, creo que ninguna de ella a durado más de una noche con él. Es desesperante que todas las chicas sabiendo para que las busca no se le resistan y se entreguen a él como perras, aunque pensándolo bien lo son. Ahora que lo pienso Kikyo tampoco se le resiste, ella nunca ha salido con él, creo que ni hablado, pero Kikyo lo ama con locura.

Me doy cuenta que Sango se quedo pensando, le iba a preguntar pero en eso llego el profesor de historia y tuve que quedarme callada e ir a sentarme a mi puesto, pero quede tan intrigada que le mande un papel preguntándole que se le había ocurrido pero cuando lo iba a responder el profesor aviso que hoy día habría examen sorpresa y nos entrego las pruebas, de lo intrigada que estaba, termine rápido, por lo que no tuve tiempo de corregirla, ya que vi que Sango terminaba la prueba y la iba a entregar, para después irse, por lo que me apure y la entregue, yéndome tras ella.

San: me fue horrible ¿y a ti? –me empiezo a desesperar porque sabe que quiero saber que es lo que se le había ocurrido, pero conservo la calma.

Kag: creo que pésimo porque quería saber que fue lo que se te ocurrió para vengarme de Kikyo.

San: ajaja, no inventes, conociéndote te tiene que haber ido excelente de todas maneras.

Como pareció no captar la indirecta se me acabo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Kag: Sango! Me puedes contar de una condenada vez, cual fue la maldita idea que se ocurrió.

San: que buena onda tu, como andamos así mejor no te cuento nada –se hace la resentida para que le pida perdón y por la necesidad lo logró.

Kag: "esta bien, tu ganas" perdón, no fue mi intención reaccionar así, pero por favor cuéntame cual es tu idea, la cual me imagino que será muy buena, viniendo de ti.

San: gracias, por lo último, es nuevo –sonríe –bueno mi brillante idea como dices tu, es que como Inuyasha es muy popular y hay que admitir que guapo también, por esto toda la escuela descontando a los hombres y a nosotras, y con todas eso incluye a Kikyo. Por eso se me ocurrió que si quieres vengarte de ellas puedes partir conquistando a Inuyasha Taisho, o por lo menos ser su amiga, cosa que nadie ha logrado, ni siquiera Kikyo. Se que se ve difícil, pero si te pones de lleno en esto puedes lograrlo, eres atractiva, inteligente y amigable, tienes que lograr que Inuyasha te conozca así y el resto será cosa del tiempo para que este babeando por ti.

Kag: no estoy segura, además Kikyo me mataría.

San: no, recuerda que Inuyasha tiene más poder en esta escuela que ella, si eres su amiga, tienes su protección.

Kag: eres un genio, pero hay un problemita, él ni siquiera nota que existo.

San: por eso debemos ir esta tarde de ser posible al mall de compras, deberás usar faldas, será un reto porque se que las odias, pero recuerda que si quieres lograr que se enamore de ti debes verte sexy, a la moda y las faldas están de moda, aunque hay que tener cuidado de que no te veas como una perra, porque sino no se enamorara de ti, sino que verá como a las otras.

Kag: guau! Será todo un reto, debo admitir que es bueno tu plan, pero no se si deba hacerle esto a Kikyo, a pesar de todo es mi hermana.

Sango se desalienta. En eso sale Kikyo y sus amigas y mi "hermanita" dice:

Kik: pero miren si la genio de mi hermanita ya termino la prueba, les apuesto que le irá bien, si con todo lo que estudia, es lo mínimo, no entiendo como alguien puede cambiar la vida social por algo tan estúpido como lo es estudiar.

Luego ella y sus amigas se van riendo. Siento como si en mi interior, apareciera un gigante lleno de ira contra las "TOP GIRLS", en especial contra mi hermana.

Kag: -impulsada por ese gigante digo- esta bien, vamos a la carga, partiremos hoy día con este plan, la aplastaremos, deseara no haber nacido.

Sango se ve muy complacida con mi decisión y nos vamos a caminar, pero de repente ella se frena en seco y me dice:

San: Kag, debo irme, nos vemos en la próxima hora, se me olvidaba algo muy importante, de ahí te cuento –y antes de que pudiera replicar se va corriendo.

Como no tenía nada que hacer me voy a recostar a un parque que hay en la parte de atrás del colegio, un lugar al que rara vez va alguien. Me tiro al pasto y me pongo mi i-pod y empiezo a cantar una canción del sueño de Morfeo, a paso de tortuga. Muchos dicen que mi voz es bonita, pero no lo creo realmente, y por eso canto cuando se que nadie esta escuchando.

_Hoy mi vida pasa tan deprisa  
Es un ritmo loco que quisiera detener  
Se muy bien como quiero vivirla  
Algo me dice que no intente correr_

Más despacio no es más aburrida  
Que simplemente se que haciéndolo descubriré  
Solo tengo un billete de ida  
No importa si no lo puedes entender  
Yeah Yeah

Oh oh vamonos juntos hacia el mar  
Oh oh hacia cualquier lugar  
Oh oh coge tus cosas, ven  
No hagas preguntas  
Todo puede pasar  
Yeah yeah

De repente siento, como si alguien aplaudiera, me doy media vuelta y cual es mi sorpresa al ver que esos aplausos eran provenientes de Inuyasha, me quito los audífonos, y lo sigo mirando, interrogándolo con la mirada, para saber que hacía ahí.

Inu: tienes una voz muy bonita –dice y se tira a mi lado.

Kag: gracias, disculpa pero a ¿Qué se debe que tu vengas por acá?

Inu: nada, quería estar tranquilo un rato, pero acaso no puedo estar acá –me pregunta con aspecto divertido.

Kag: no es eso, lo que pasa, es que vengo muchas veces por acá y nunca te había visto –le regalo una de mis cálidas sonrisas, para indicar que lo que decía era verdad.

Inu: "que bonita sonrisa, me da tranquilidad, va que digo", que extraño, vengo muchas veces por acá, aunque yo si te he visto.

Kag: ah! Lo siento, es que normalmente estoy tan concentrada que no me doy cuenta de las demás personas –digo apenada.

Inu: eres extraña –dice con aspecto divertido, luego cambia a uno que no sabría como interpretar- ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre.

Kag: lo siento, que maleducada soy, me llamo Kagome Higurashi –abre la boca para decirme el suyo- no tienes que decírmelo, se que eres Inuyasha Taisho.

Inu: ajjajaa parece que soy conocido, Higurashi, me suena, pero no se de donde.

Kag: te ayudo, te suena mi apellido, por dos razones, estoy en tu salón y además soy la hermana gemela de Kikyo.

Inu: ¿en serio estas en mi salón?, -se queda pensando un rato- ah! Ya lo recuerdo, pero no se quién es Kikyo.

Kag: ajajjaa ok, parece que no soy la única despistada por aquí.

Inu: oye como te estaba diciendo, tienes bonita voz y te quería preguntar, si acaso tú… -no puede terminar porque es interrumpido por el molesto sonido del timbre, que indica que debemos entrar a clases- diablos!, como estaba diciendo…

Kag: lamento interrumpirte pero la campana acaba de sonar, y me tengo que ir, de hecho tu también, vamos a llegar tarde – me voy corriendo y noto que el no va conmigo, paro en seco y me doy vuelta- ¿no vienes?

Inu: si, pero no quiero correr, ve tú, yo después llego.

Kag: ok, como quieras, si te retan es tu culpa –sonrió y me voy.

Llegó al salón y detrás de mí llega el profesor. Al rato llega Inuyasha con un papel de inspectoría para poder entrar, me mira, me sonríe seductoramente y se sienta. Me sonrojo al instante y sigo con la mente en la clase, hasta que me llega un papel y miro a Sango para saber si ella me lo envió, pero me dice que no. Así que lo abro y leo: _Hola Kagome, soy Inuyasha, tienes razón estas en mi salón, ya somos dos despistados xD, bueno antes de que la campana nos interrumpiera quería decirte algo, pero prefiero decírtelo en persona, así que nos vemos mañana en el recreo de almuerzo en el mismo lugar. Nos vemos._

Lo busco con la mirada y asiento, dándole a entender que nos juntaremos, le mando un papelito a Sango y le digo que me juntare en el recreo de almuerzo con Inuyasha, así que tenemos que ir hoy día al mall a comprar ropa, y aprovecho de preguntarle que es lo que tenía que se le había olvidado; ella me responde que fue a averiguar que al parecer a Inuyasha para pasar el rato le gustaban las mujeres voluptuosas, pero que si tuviera que definir a su mujer ideal, tendría que ser amable, simpática, bonita e inteligente, lo que quiere decir que si te conociera tendrías muchas posibilidades.

Seguimos mandándonos papeles y en eso termina la hora y el día porque salíamos temprano.

Pasamos a mi casa a dejar las mochilas y a buscar las tarjetas de crédito. Nos dirigimos en mi auto al mall (N/a Si, como leen, Kagome tiene auto, pero no va con él al colegio porque prefiere caminar). Después de llegar paseamos 4 horas, en las que compramos:

15 faldas demasiado cortas y apretadas para mi gusto, pero Sango insistió en que así se resaltarían mis piernas.

34 poleras apretadas y bastante rebajadas en el cuello, por lo que se me veía todo

4 sujetadores, para poder usarlos con esas poleras.

2 jeans apretados y a la cadera.

5 blazer

10 pares de zapatos con tacos.

2 pares de botas

toneladas de maquillaje

10 carteras, de los mismos colores que los zapatos.

Me dolía el bolsillo por todo lo que compre, aunque Sango igual se compro harta ropa, parecida a la mía, ya que si yo iba a andar así ella tendría que andar parecido para poder andar conmigo.

Nos vamos a mi casa y Sango se queda a alojar, ya que me va a ayudar a alistarme para el día siguiente, ya que no tenía idea de cómo maquillarme. Nos acostamos temprano ya que tendríamos que madrugar.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, me meto a bañarme y después Sango, es eso decido alisarme algunas mechas de pelo, de tal manera de quitarle un poco de volumen, pero mantener mi pelo tal cual es, en eso sale Sango del baño.

San: guau! Para no tener idea de moda, te quedo bastante. Ahora lo más importante, la ropa, no puedes llegar y cambiar tan radicalmente, o tal vez sí.

Kag: no por favor, no me sentiría cómoda, o imaginate que con la costumbre de usar pantalones se me llega a ver algo, partamos despacio. Preferentemente con jeans.

San: mm… esta bien, porque podrías hacer un papelón y se arruina todo, así que te pondrás los jeans, esos que están enchulados, con estos zapatos de taco –me muestra unos con taco, color naranjo y unos brillos, el taco es poco pero lo suficiente para notarme refinada- lo siento se nos olvido practicar como usar taco, guau! Es un gran problema.

Kag: que tan difícil puede ser, además recuerda que tengo muy buen equilibrio porque hice 5 años gimnasia artística.

San: buen punto, y con la polera naranja con tirantes, esa que tiene una calavera pirata en dorado, es muy mona, y te sentirás cómoda, ah! Y en ves de la mochila, llevarás cartera naranja, la que le hace juego a los zapatos.

Kag: ok, pero como tu me vestiste, ahora yo te vestiré, te pondrás los jeans gastados, con los zapatos de taco verde –me mira con horror- si, esos, tú si sabes caminar con tacos y además así te verás de mi altura, con la cartera de juego y con un corsé verde, con una flor negra.

San: eres mala, pero es bonito, así que estará bien

Nos arreglamos y salimos, en el camino no nos topamos con Kikyo porque como no llego a dormir el domingo por esta de carrete y se resfrió, así que está con fiebre y no podrá ir al colegio, durante toda la semana, lo que me sirve porque así no me criticará y alcanzare a ganarme la amistad de Inuyasha.

Al llegar al colegio, todo el mundo se daba vuelta a mirarnos, hoy día estaba feliz, radiante, siempre alegaba de que mi vida era monótona, que nunca pasaba nada interesante, pero ahora, era más interesante que una novela policíaca, por eso estoy feliz, además de que tengo una venganza contra mi hermana para devolverle todos los insultos y malos ratos que me ha hecho pasar. De repente me siento observada y noto que todos los chicos se dan vuelta a mirarnos, incluso los de grados superiores, me ruborice un poco al notar esto y vi como Sango también estaba incómoda, pero las dos nos sonreímos y con eso nos damos fuerzas y caminamos perfecto. Al llegar al salón, me pude dar cuenta de que estaba esperando que llegará Inuyasha, para ver que cara ponía, sonó el timbre y no llegaba, estaba impaciente, llega a los 10 minutos después despreocupado, no lo dejan pasar y se queda afuera esperando, así que no me puede ver.

En el recreo, tampoco lo veo, y después teníamos educación física y las clases de hombres y mujeres son separadas, así tampoco lo vería, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente recreo que era el de almuerzo.

La clase de educación física fue como siempre, elongamos, trotamos y después hicimos abdominales, carreras y un juego de voleyball al final. Por si acaso el uniforme para esta clase era para todas iguales, unos pantalones de buzo holgados y una polera bien sport y corta, aunque apretada al cuerpo.

Llego la hora de almuerzo y almorcé y me fui al jardín en el que habíamos acordado con Inuyasha, lo encontré acostado detrás de un árbol, fui, me acerqué tratando de no asustarlo, pero fue en vano, ya que se para y me ve.

Aquí termina el capítulo, que le parecerá a Inuyasha la nueva apariencia de Kagome, le gustara o no, a continuación en el siguiente capítulo.

ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

?: Guau! que preciosura, te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo –(adivinen quien dice eso)

?: Acepto!! -digo, saltando de alegría.

Eso es todo lo que voy a adelantar. Díganme que les parece, si lo continuo, o me retiro, por favor, espero algunos reviews, los reviews pueden ser críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas de asesinato xD, lo que quieran. Les pido reviews por favor. Compadézcanse de esta loca inventora de fics.

CON 7 RRs SOY MUY FELIsSs !


	2. Dejando las apariencias

Gracias por todos los reviews que recibi, para ser sincera esperaba recibir más, y me desalento un poco para continuar con la historia, pero por quienes les gusto, voy a continuar D, respuestas a los reviews y explicaciones al final.

Capítulo 2

Detrás de las apariencias

"_llegada la hora del almuerzo, apenas pude tragar y me fui al jardín en el que habíamos acordado, lo encontré acostado detrás de un árbol, fui, me acerqué tratando de llegar hasta donde se encontraba para asustarlo, pero fue en vano, ya que se para y mira directamente hacia donde me encuentro"_

Puedo ver claramente lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones negros apretados y gastados con esa camisa blanca arremangada que remarcaba sus bien formados músculos. Luego me doy cuenta que llevó demasiado rato observándolo y él todavía no ha dicho nada, me quede un rato más esperando a que dijera algo, pero como no paso los nervios que tenía durante todo el día se transformaron en desesperación.

Kag: eh... hola, aquí estoy... que es lo que me tenías que decir, antes –digo con una calma que en realidad no sentía, ya que hace varios kilómetros atrás se me había perdido.

Inuyasha no respondía, parecía como si no estuviera aquí. Mi desesperación dio un vuelco sorpresivo transformándose en una rabia mal contenida.

Kag: hola! Tierra llamando –digo alzando el tono de voz.

Inu: "que buen se ve, tiene la pinta de mi nueva cita" –esboza una sonrisa la cual me alegra, al saber que le gusto- "que demonios estas pensando Inuyasha, tu tienes otra cosa que hablar con ella, nada que ver con eso, contrólate o lo arruinaras todo" –arruga la frente, lo cual no hace más que confundirme.

Kag: INUYASHA!! –grito con todas mis fuerzas para sacarlo de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba.

Pegó un salto del susto y me mira de mala gana.

Inu: ¿Que te pasa? –dice con molestia en la voz.

Kag: a mí nada, pero eso es lo que te quería preguntar, porque te hable y te hable y no me escuchabas, -exploto descargando toda la rabia acumulada por su forma de ser tan altanera, que lleva años desesperándome- me sentía invisible y no me gusta nada tener que aguantarlo, solo porque te crees el rey del mundo.

Inu: me bajas el tonito y "princesa" –lo último lo dice en tono de sarcasmo demasiado notorio para mi gusto- nadie te dijo que lo aguantaras.

Kag: -acercándome a él a cada palabra- tiene razón –digo con una dulzura forzada- nadie me dijo así que, adiós, mucho gusto, hasta nunca –me voy caminando indignada.

Inu: em… esperate niña "no se puede ir y dejarme con la palabra en la boca".

Kag: KA-GO-ME, no niña y que te quede bien claro.

Inu: esperate Kagome –dice de mal talante (N/a: mal talante mala gana).

Kag: ¿Qué pasa? –me doy vuelta y lo miro a los ojos.

Inu: yo te pedí que vinieras porque tengo que hablar contigo sobre...

Kag: sobre nada, yo y tu no tenemos nada de que hablar, a duras penas sabes mi nombre, llevas años ignorándome y yo años sin que me importa algo relacionado contigo y no tengo ningún problema en que siga siendo así por el resto de mi vida –me voy caminando, detrás oigo como me llama, pero no me inmuto y sigo mi camino sin mirar atrás.

Inu: "y me dejo con la palabra, ya verá, se lo dejare bien en claro, pero ahora no, porque tengo que hablar con ella de lo otro, pero me choca su personalidad, me tiene asombrado porque nadie, excepto mi hermano que no cuenta, me había llevado la contra alguna vez y menos una niña como ella, de donde saca tanta personalidad si siempre a parecido una rata asustadiza –se escucha un ruido a lo lejos- ¿que es eso? –agudiza el oído- la campana, no puede ser peleando con ella no pude hacer nada en el recreo, no puede ser, pero que le haré, mejor me voy a la sala, no tengo ganas de quedarme haciendo nada, eso si que es raro, quien lo creería".

Veo como Inuyasha llega a la sala y me asombra ver que antes que el profesor, en cuanto entra veo como me mira, y me doy la vuelta haciendo como sí no lo conociera cosa que no esta muy lejos de la realidad tampoco, pasan las dos horas de clases, en las que me dedico a prestar atención para no perderme.

Inu: "esto no puede segur así, por el bien de nuestro proyecto, ella puede tener lo que necesitamos, y no lo sabré hasta que lo probemos".

Kag: "quien se cree. No, no, no, Kagome Higurashi tranquilízate y respira profundo, que será lo que tenía que hablar conmigo, no importa tengo que prestar atención, haber si ergonometría, ¿que dijo la profesora que era?, vez Kagome te perdiste por estar pensando en Inuyasha"

Suena la campana, para salir de clases, al fin termina este día que se a hecho largísimo, más que los demás y eso es mucho decir de mí parte, volteo hacia donde esta Inuyasha, pero él ya había salido, tomo mis cosas y nos vamos con Sango a nuestros casilleros, que por un berrinche que hicimos en nuestro primer día de clases, fue la gran obra de teatro, después todo el mundo pensó que era porque teníamos privilegios en la escuela, pero yo lo veo como que simplemente tenemos talento para la actuación, por lo que siempre nos salimos con la nuestra, solamente que nadie se da cuenta.

San: Oye no me contaste como te fue con Inuyasha –veo como al fin se desahoga ya que había estado todo el rato tratando de preguntarme.

Kag: no menciones a ese imbecil en mi presencia –digo conteniendo la rabia.

San: ¿Qué pasó? –me mira y noto como trata de contenerse la reprimenda y espero que pueda porque no estoy de ánimos como para escucharlo realmente.

Kag: llegue a donde habíamos quedado y le hablaba y no me decía nada, me miraba y sonreía, luego arrugaba la frente y seguía sin hablar, le grite para sacarlo de su trance y me hecho el medio reto, peleamos, le grite y me fui- termino y respiro muy hondo.

San: no me parece para nada bien, no deberías haberle gritado, lo arruinaste todo. Vas a tener que ponerte en la buena con él.

Kag: no lo creo, a menos que él me pida perdón, mejor vamonos, quiero sacarme los tacos que me están matando.

San: Ok, luego hablaremos de esto.

Kag: si mamá –me encanta decirle de esta manera cada vez que me reta pero relajar el ambiente.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando me detengo porque me sentía inquieta, sentía como si se me estuviera olvidando algo muy importante, no le doy gran importancia y sigo caminando cuando llegamos siento como una mano me toma del brazo y con la otra me tapa la boca, para que no grite, invadida por el pánico, lo muerdo en la mano, oigo un grito proveniente de mi captor, este me pareció familiar, busco a Sango con la mirada, esta estaba parada al lado mío muy tranquila, como si nada.

!?: Que bruta, me mordiste, mi mano esta sangrando, reconocí esa voz enseguida.

Kag: Inu..ya..sha –digo mientras me tapa la boca con la mano.

Inu: jajaja, parece que soy difícil de olvidar, se nota que soy el mejor y que mis encantos le llegan a cualquiera, sin excepción.

Ahí de nuevo creyéndose el rey del mundo, no lo soporto. De la pura rabia, lo piso, pero como andaba con tacos, tiene que haberle dolido un montón porque me soltó enseguida.

Inu: ¿que te pasa bruta?

Kag: eso es lo que me pregunto yo, como se te ocurre asustarme así.

Inu: tenía que hablar contigo y me pareció divertido.

Kag: divertido es como vas a quedar –miro a Sango y me acorde del plan, digamos que es más fácil recordarlo sin Inuyasha cerca- de que querías hablarme?

Inu: eh.. –lo noto sorprendido por mi cambio de temperamento –ah si, es que tenía que preguntarte algo, pero este no es lugar.

Kag: puedes dejarte de misterios y decirme que es de una buena vez.

Inu: Ok, te lo diré pero no acá –me toma de la mano y me empieza a llevar al estacionamiento.

Kag: esperate –me suelto-Sango voy y vuelvo, esperame aquí.

San: no te preocupes, demorate lo que quieras, yo voy para mi casa, me pasas a buscar cuando termines.

Kag: no, no nos vamos a demorar tanto –trato de convencerlo de que me espere para no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con alguien tan desagradable.

San: pero de todas maneras tengo que pasar a comprar algo, así que no se habla más. Nos vemos Kagome e Inuyasha-sonríe para mi desgracia, ya que me indica que se dio cuenta que no quería hablar con él.

Inu: nos vamos, por fin –dice medio molesto, mientras empieza a caminar y yo lo sigo en silencio, un silencio que se ve roto por él- me dio la impresión de que no querías venir conmigo –dice con tono galán.

Kag: ¿tú que crees? –digo con un sarcasmo muy notorio.

Inu: mm.. yo creo que si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona podría ser, pero es imposible que no quieras ir conmigo –dice tratando de darme vuelta la broma.

Kag: ja, ja, ja –digo molesta- si ya quisieras. (n/a: si ya quisieras te encantaría que fuera así o sigue soñando).

Inu: no tengo para qué, es la realidad, nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

Kag: acabas de conocer a alguien que se resiste a tus "encantos".

Inu: que insoportable que eres, y dices que yo soy el insoportable –dices en un susurro apenas audible.

Kag: ¿Qué dijiste? –digo en tono de amenaza.

Inu: no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis acciones, de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Kag: me bajas el tonito o.. –no alcanzo a terminar porque se ve interrumpida.

Inu: o que?' yo hablo como me da la real gana "princesa" y el tonito no se lo bajo a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

Kag: -tense la mano para darle la cachetada de su vida, pero recordé que de hacerlo mi plan fracasaría, por lo que no me quedo más opción que suspirar descargando toda la rabia que sentía- me tiene harta, tú y tu maldita arrogancia. Hagamos algo yo me doy media vuelta y me voy y hacemos como que no nos conocemos y seguimos nuestra vida –le digo por segunda vez en el día, me doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar, cuando de repente siento como Inuyasha me toma del brazo y me obliga a darme vuelta y mirarlo.

Inu: ¡Tú! Escúchame bien, porque no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me escuches atentamente.

Kag: mírame hacerlo –doy un paso para irme de ahí, pero Inuyasha me aprieta el brazo y me tira contra él- suéltame, suéltame –digo desesperadamente, le empiezo a golpear el pecho, para que me suelte pero me toma la mano que me quedaba libre, clavo mi mirada en la suya con el fin de intimidarlo, además de mostrarle una determinación y valentía que en realidad no sentía, ya que el estar tan cerca de él bloqueaba todas mis defensas, y mi cerebro se apagaba.

Inu: te suelto, pero primero me escuchas –bajó la mirada en señal de negarme rotundamente a escucharlo, pero el me zarandea suavemente para recordarme que estoy capturada por él- no tengo problema en quedarme todo el día aquí hasta que me escuches, pero creo que tu tenías que juntarte con Sango, así que la única que pierde eres tú, tu decides –me dice con una sonrisa triunfal, que detecto cuando subo la vista rendida, al saber que no tengo ninguna opción más que hacer lo que me pedía.

Kag: esta bien, pero que sea rápido, porque como tu dijiste tengo cosas que hacer.

Inu: esta bien, pero como te dije yo, este no es el lugar para hablar, así que tendrás que acompañarme –asiento molesta, y me dejo conducir por él hasta su moto, donde él me pasa un casco y yo dudosamente lo tomo, porque me dan miedo, por no decir pánico las motos.

Después de dudarlo un tiempo, me subo a la moto y Inuyasha empieza a conducir con destino, a no se donde, que lógico –pienso con ironía- de repente me doy cuenta que estaba poco menos que estrangulando a Inuyasha, pero es que no puedo hacerle nada, porque el miedo es más fuerte que mi sentido de la lógica y la cordura, por lo menos en este momento, bueno aunque me cueste reconocerlo debo decir que me siento bastante más segura ésta vez que las otras veces que he andado en moto, porque estar abrasada a él, y poder sentir esos músculos abdominales me tranquilizan bastante con respecto a los nervios, pero no pueden evitar sacarme algunos sonrojos cuando lo pienso detenidamente.

Kag: Inu…ya…sha –digo entrecortadamente.

Inu: ¿qué pasa?

Kag: ¿Puedes bajar un poco la velocidad? –niega con la cabeza- por favor –aprieta el acelerador- ah!! –me aferro con más fuerza a su espalda.

Inu: _"lo siento Kagome, pero me gusta que estés aferrándote a mí con tantas fuerzas"_

Decido mejor quedarme callada, sino sería peor para mí, porque aceleraría más, como si fuera posible, pero no me quedare tan tranquila, después me escucharía. Después de alrededor de diez minutos, llegamos, diez minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada.

Inu: llegamos –dice sacándose el casco y moviendo creídamente su pelo.

Kag: no me digas, no me había dado cuenta –digo sarcásticamente.

Inu: no empieces, no es el momento –dice con fastidio.

Kag: tienes razón, no es el momento, es el momento de que me expliques porque no desaceleraste cuando te lo pedí, al contrario, aumentaste la velocidad.

Inu: ah! Eso, es que me pareció divertido, hubieras visto tu cara, te veías tan indefensa _"ni creas que te voy a decir mis verdaderas razones"_-me dice en tono de burla –parecía un perrito regañado.

Kag: perro? –digo incrédula por la comparación

Inu: sí, es que nunca has visto a los perros cuando los retan ponen esa cara.

Kag: yo no soy un perro! –digo elevando el tono de voz.

Inu: quédate callada –me tapa la boca por detrás- ¿Te quedarás callada? –asiento con la cabeza- bueno entonces de suelto –siento como me suelta, y la rabia se apodera de mí, como me gustaría dejarlo tirado en el suelo, si tan solo pudiera.

Kag: porque tengo que callarme? –digo enojada- porque al gran Inuyasha le da la $#"$ gana?

Inu: guau! que vocabulario que tienes –dice todo asombrado- toda una dama –dice con sarcasmo- de ahí entenderás porque tienes que callarte, ahora has me caso por primera vez en tu vida.

Kag: dime –digo inflando las mejillas.

Inu: no –dice secamente.

Kag: Por favor, si? –digo en un tono muy infantil, como una niña pequeña.

Inu: "_que extraña es, hace menos de un minuto estaba enojada y ahora parece una niña pequeña" _Que extraña eres –dice mientras, lo miro extrañada, como preguntándole con la mirada- estás enojada y al segundo pareces una niña pequeña, todas las mujeres, las que conozco "_y vaya que las conozco bien"_ son muy tranquilas y siempre son seguras de sí mismas… no son como tú.

Kag: "_se supone que yo también debería ser así, pero como ya me habla, al menos creo que lo mejor será ser yo misma, si no va a pensar que estoy completamente loca, siendo a ratos yo y otros el prototipo que yo y Sango inventamos; así que decisión tomada, seré simplemente Kagome Higurashi y se acabó el problema" _–veo como me mira esperando unas respuesta, puedo ver como sus ojos color ámbar fundido me miran fijamente- tal vez … porque soy la primera mujer que conoces que se comporta tal y como es.

Inu: feh! Entremos "_puede ser que tenga razón" _–me conduce a través de una puerta de metal de una bodega, recorro con la mirada el lugar, hasta encontrarme con la mirada de seis personas de mal humor- hola zorras, ya llegó por quien lloraban

Las seis personas se dan vuelta al mismo tiempo con cara terrorífica.

P1: A la hora que se te ocurre llegar, algunos de nosotros no tenemos todo el día para perderlo esperándote – dice un hombre alto, fornido de una larga cabellera plateada, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas negras, el cual estaba vestido con unos jeans gastados y una camisa verde claro con los tres primeros botones desabrochados luciendose sus muy trabajos pectorales.

P2: Al menos trajiste a la chica -dice una voz femenina, perteneciente a una colorida de pelo un poco más debajo del hombro, ojos color verde esmeralda, vestida con el uniforme de su secundaria, una que a juzgar por el uniforme no conozco.

Después de las palabras de la pelirroja veo el rostro de dos chicos del grupo se suavizan al percatarse de mi presencia, dos hombres, más la chica, pero el del pelo plateado no las relajo ni por un segundo, solo me miro al igual que todos los demás.

Inu: Si, aquí esta, para que dejen de molestarme

P3: La duda es sí nos servirá- dice un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, amarrado en una coleta, con ojos de un extraño color violeta, él que usaba unos jeans ajustados con una polera negra, que si yo se lo describiera a alguien pensarían que es una vestimenta de una persona sencilla, pero la cadena de oro que lucía y su porte no te dan opción a pensar eso, lo que sí, se puede ver que tiene buen carácter, por las suaves facciones que tiene, poseedor de un buen cuerpo, pero más delgado que el los demás hombres presentes.

P2: Solo debemos hacerle una prueba y lo sabremos- dice la colorina

Kag: _"De que están hablando parece en clave; ¿a donde me vine a meter? Y todo por hacerle caso a Inubaka_"

P4: ¿Y que método utilizaremos? –dice hablando un chico de pelo castaño, ojos café un poco rasgados, dándole un aspecto salvaje, pero que eran contrarrestados por una sonrisa y voz gentiles, él cual estaba usando el pantalón de mi secundaria, la Tomoeda, con una polera amarilla sin mangas resaltando unos músculos trabajados pero no como los de Inuyasha, un poco menos marcados- ¿Qué opinas bestia?

Inu: la nueva, "Tortura", lobo –dice simplemente, incrementando mis nervios, ya que con la simple mención de esa palabra, un miedo horrible se apodera de mí- Vamos Higurashi –estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que los chicos habían desaparecido, al buscarlos con la mirada los veo al lado de…

Gracias por sus reviews, perdón por la demora estuve en período de exámenes semestrales y no tuve tiempo y luego las vacaciones, sin computador en la playa, pero a penas volví empecé a escribir la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Y perdón por que no aparece el adelanto que prometi el capítulo anterior, pero debido a un cambio mío, decidí darle un giro a la historia, y se parecerá mucho a lo que tenía planeado pero menos vengativa y más de enredos y malos entendidos. Espero que no les moleste. A continuación contestación a los reviews.

**Heidy Daniela Levican Ricouz:** ME alegra que te haya gustado, me dices que opinas de este. Ok?

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: **De que se van a apoyar y amar claro esta, este es un fic romantico sobre esta pareja, y muchas otras más, pero habra muchos malentendidos y tendrás que esperar muchos capitulos para que quede bien formada esta pareja, y no lo hago así por mala, sino para que se forme un amor más verdadero y con más confianza y transparencia, así el amor después será más fuerte y duradero. Lo que si, vas a encontrar mucho romance y cada vez van a ir apareciendo más personajes que ayudaran a mejorar psiocologicamente a otros, todos se van a ir ayudando, como una familia, lemon ya veremos ya que es algo que ni yo se a ciencia cierta. P Espero que hayas quedado conforme con estos mega adelantos que te estoy dando. Espero review.

**Chimis:** gracias por tu apoyo se agradece de verdad, sobre todo al ser nueva en esto de escribir fics, a mi también me cargan los fics de Kikyo, por eso este es así, pero creo que al final mostrare un lado más humano de ella, para mostrar que no todos son tan malos pero de todas maneras mis preferencias no cambiaran, si hago eso de mostrarla más humana será muy al final y no será muy largo, de todas maneras, no podría soportar hablar mucho de ella, se sentiría enferma muy rápidamente.

**Tierna Hinata:** Que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir, perdón se que te deje intrigada pero creo que la idea que tuve es mejor que la anterior, aunque haya tenido que cambiar algunas partes, y justamente fueron las que aparecieron en el adelanto. Pero sucederán tarde o temprano. Perdón.


	3. Mi peor tortura

Bandas de Amor u Odio??

Chan-chan que será lo que le harán a la pobre de Kagome, entiendo que todavía muchos no entiendan de que se trata la historia, porque no concuerda para nada con el nombre del fic, pero tengan paciencia ya que con el tiempo se entenderá, este y uno o dos capítulos más se centraran en los personajes para que se puedan conocer mejor. Ruego paciencia y sin molestarlos más salvo decir una última cosa que se me había olvidado el nombre de este capítulo es debido a una amistad, pero no entre Inu y Kagome si no entre otras personas, pero que influirá mucho, ya que en este fic no solo se trata de la pareja si no que habrán muchas parejas, debido a que todos son adolescentes y no están 100 seguros de lo que quieren y se equivocarán pero finalmente todos encontrarán a su pareja, al menos esa es mi idea. Contestación de reviews al final!

Capítulo 3: Inicio de una amistad

Capítulo anterior: _"Inu: la nueva, "Tortura", lobo –dice simplemente, incrementando mis nervios, ya que con la simple mención de esa palabra, un miedo horrible se apodera de mí- Vamos Higurashi –estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que los chicos habían desaparecido, al buscarlos con la mirada los veo al lado de…"_

… escenario donde estaban todos con sus instrumentos listos para tocar, sigo a Inuyasha hasta ellos.

Kag: ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? Explícamelo –digo rogando a Kami porque no sea lo que tanto temo.

Inu: para que cantes –dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, bueno realmente era obvio, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera para cualquier otra cosa menos cantar, porque tendría que torturarme de esa manera.

Kag: no canto en público –digo tratando de que no me obliguen a cantar, realmente tengo pánico escénico.

P1: yo creo que no sabe cantar, además de que no nos servirá, porque en nuestro grupo no admitimos a cobardes –dice despectivamente el sujeto de cabellera plateada, que ahora estaba ubicado al lado del de su guitarra eléctrica.

Kag: "como se atreve, se arrepentirá, tal vez no sea la mejor cantante del mundo, o algo, pero soy Kagome Higurashi y no dejare que nadie me humille aunque sea un poco, eso si que no se lo permitiré, sobre mi cadáver, le enseñare de lo que estoy hecha, nadie me humillara, no dejo que pisoteen mi orgullo sin mostrarles el gran error que cometieron al meterse conmigo" si es lo que crees, creedlo, pero te llevarás una sorpresa –me acerco al escenario y subo- vamos no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, primero necesito la letra de la canción que tengo que cantar y lo segundo si no es mucha molestia se podrían poner en sus posiciones –digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

P4: "Es bonita, con personalidad pero a diferencia de Ayame, se nota que es tierna, pero sin caer en lo infantil"

Kag: Inuyasha empieza de una vez.

Inu: Listo –dice una vez que se ubica en su posición, tomando la guitarra y ubicándose al lado del micrófono que estaba al lado mío- 1, 2, 3

Inu: Ay payita mía, Guárdate la poesía, Guárdate la alegría pa´ti -Inuyasha se empieza a acercar a donde estoy yo, en su voz se nota un tono de seducción que en otro momento me hubiera derretido pero estoy demasiado concentrada en callarle la boca al sujeto que se atrevió a ofenderme- 

Kag: No pido que todos los días sean de sol, No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta, Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón, Si lloras con los ojos secos, Y hablando de ella -digo mientras muevo mis caderas al son de la música, acercándome a Inuyasha, pero ahora me doy vuelta rápido y con firmeza para decir la siguiente parte:-  
Ay amor me duele tanto

Inu: Me duele tanto –dice mientras trata de acercarse a donde estoy yo, que estoy de espaldas a él, y cuando me toca a mí cantar, me doy vuelta, para encararlo, quedando a una pequeña distancia de su cara

Kag: Que te fueras sin decir a donde, Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte –me comienzo a mover al son de la música, burlándome de Inuyasha con el cuerpo, al bailar, o al menos eso trato.

Inu: Yo sé que no he sido un santo, Pero lo puedo arreglar amor –canta mientras me toma la mano, para que lo vea directamente a la cara.

Kag: No sólo de pan vive el hombre, Y no de excusas vivo yo –canto mientras suelto su mano con despecho, bien simulado.

Inu: Sólo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón –canta junto con tomar mi mano y llevarla a su pecho.

Kag: Mejor te guardas todo eso, A otro perro con ese hueso, Y nos decimos adiós –canto mientras coloco mi mano en su pecho para empujarlo levemente- No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal, No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras, No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal, Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

Inu: Ay amor me duele tanto, Me duele tanto, Que no creas más en mis promesas –se dirige a su ubicación, mientras me mira con cara de súplica.

Kag: Ay amor –cantó a todo pulmón, mientras el se aleja en dirección a la esquina opuesta del escenario.

Inu: Es una tortura –canta a espaldas mías.

Kag: Perderte –cantó, mirando sorprendida lo que él haría a continuación, que es darse vuelta bruscamente cuando digo "perderte".

Inu: Yo sé que no he sido un santo, Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor –comienza a cantar más bajito acercándose a mí lenta y temerosamente.

Kag: No sólo de pan vive el hombre, Y no de excusas vivo yo –cantó mientras me acerco a él a paso decidido y choco suavemente con su hombro, sin voltearme a verlo.

Inu: Sólo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón –se da vuelta mientras canta y me empieza a perseguir, mientras yo me pregunto como no se enreda con su guitarra y ahí es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que ya la había dejado de lado, para comenzar esta especie de persecución.

Kag: Mejor te guardas todo eso, A otro perro con ese hueso –digo mientras muevo mis caderas al son de la batería que tiene la canción original, más que de la música, ya que a ellos les faltaba baterista, además de que la batería esta me indicaba los cambios de lado de la cadera -Y nos decimos adiós.

Inu: No te bajes, no te bajes, Oye negrita mira, no te rajes, De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor, Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor, Oye mi negra no me castigues más, Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz, Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido, Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido, Yo sé que no he sido un santo, Pero es que no estoy hecho de cartón –canta mientras mueve sus hombros al mismo tiempo que yo muevo mis caderas, además de que cuando el mueve los hombros para adelante yo los muevo la espalda para atrás y cuando el echa la espalda para atrás yo la pongo para adelante.

Kag: No sólo de pan vive el hombre, Y no de excusas vivo yo –me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar, el me retiene tomándome la mano, yo me doy vuelta.

Inu: Sólo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón –dice mientras pone mi mano en su pecho al lado del corazón y se inclina, yo me quedo en la misma posición.

Kag: Ay ay ay, ay ay ay, Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti, Fue una tortura perderte, Me duele tanto que sea asi, Sigue llorando perdón, te va, Yo... yo no voy, A llorar hoy por ti... –cantó mientras pongo mi pongo mi pierna en la pierna que tenía inclinada en señal de victoria.

Inu: "_se desplaza bastante bien por el escenario, a pesar de ser una novata, tiene mucho potencial"_ eso será lo más cerca que estarás de que yo me arrodille ante ti –dice mientras me sonríe arrogantemente.

Una vez terminada la prueba me doy vuelva a ver, que les pareció, pasando olímpicamente por alto a Inuyasha y sus comentarios, ya que me había esforzado realmente mucho, y estaba más preocupada de saber que les parecía que de ponerme a pelear con él; realmente me había esforzado, quería saber que les había parecido, ya que quería un lugar en la banda para borrarle la sonrisa de satisfacción a ese tonto que había dicho que no sabía cantar, pero incluso más que eso quería que alguien me dijera como era mi voz, que alguien me lo dijera sin importarle por un momento mis sentimientos, o como me tomaría la noticia, y esta era mi oportunidad, lo sabía y me doy cuenta de ello al ver lo directos y crueles, que son algunos de la banda, después de un rato en mis divagaciones, vuelvo a la realidad y veo como me miran atentamente mientras conversan en susurros y me apuntan, después de un lago rato se separan y el que parecía ser el más simpático del grupo.

P4: Oye.. –me doy cuenta que hace un silencio para que diga mi nombre.

Kag: Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi y tu?

P4: Kouga Wolf, bueno queríamos decirte que cantas bastante bien…

Gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho y perdón por la demora he tenido muchos problemas, muchas pruebas y accidentes como para poder escribir, estuve con la mano mala y sentada con una mina que odia los cuentos y que escriba y me molesta mucho entonces no pude escribir en período de clases que es mi principal forma de escribir y de inspirarme pero este mes que viene ya me cambian de puesto y ahí podre escribir más continuadamente, Espero me perdonen

Ahora la contestación de sus reviews ¡!

**Rurihari: **jajaja amiga que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala que en este capítulo te quede más claro quienes son los personajes, jajaa y no te preocupes de a poco vas a ir entendiendo porque actuán así en este y el próximo capítulo se explican muchas cosas. Espero que te guste este cap. Besos

**Rurihari: **aquí va la respuesta a tu otro review, prefiero hacerlo por separado, ok?, bueno eso de que no era muy bueno era solamente mi humilde opinión, jajaja XD pos claro que la guarra de Kikyo es la hermana de Kag, por si acaso todos son niños ricos, algunos medios mimados, sobre todo Inu y su hermano. Creo que te dejare con las ganas de que Kikyo desee no haber nacido porque al final ella explicara su forma de ser, es todo lo que te puedo adelantar, pero por ti tratare de que en laguna parte se la sufra como nunca si?

**Lagy YukiiKo:** Gracias por tu apoyo y buenos comentarios, si escribes algún fic no dudes en decirme y lo leeré y ten pos seguro que te dejare reviews porque se lo importantes que son. Bye

**Samiko-chan: **uff!! Cuantas cosas que me gustaría decirte. Voy a partir por el principio gracias por avisarme que mi fic estaba en esta página, lo cual no quiere decir que me haya alegrado saberlo, para nada, todo lo contrario a decir verdad, pero bueno no hay nada que hacerle, aprovecho este espacio para explicar un par de puntos en los que no estoy de acuerdo:

Las personalidades son tan extremas y un poco alejadas a los personajes del manga a propósito, es una especie de sátira con la que quiero dejar un punto, que se notara más adelante.

Encuentro absurdo e ilógico emitir una crítica después de los dos primeros capítulos, para emitir críticas más sustentables se necesita una mirada más técnica y para ello es necesario hablar con la autora o leer como se va produciendo el fic en cuestión, si no solo se emitirá una opinión basta y pobre, carente de todo sentido y sustancia. Detalle que encuentro lamentable debido a la popularidad que tiene este foro, considerando que se mancha su reputación con críticas tan poco elaboradas.

Aunque el hecho de que sean críticas constructivas algunas de ellas es bastante positivo.

Las faltas de ortografía no son tan grandes tampoco y son necesarias en casos de una historia autónoma y muy formal, circunstancia que se encuentra muy lejos de la forma de ser de ya que esta página esta hecha para que escritores amateurs o con algunos conocimientos puedan exponer sus historias y recibir comentarios por estos, rescatando más la esencia que los tecnicismos.

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** espero haber escrito bien el nombre y bueno como te dije la otra vez gracias por el review me alienta mucho y ya vamos a ir viendo como se van dando las cosas, porque escribo según mi estado de animo, entonces ni yo se como va a continuar.

**Tierna Hinata: **bueno aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste y mil gracias por tu apoyo, me gustaría que me dieras comentarios sobre que te gustaría que hubiera para que puedas participar en este fic un poco, además de que todos tenemos buenas ideas, y muchas veces estás son útiles para las otras personas.

**Bela123: **Que buen oque te haya gustado el fic y no te preocupes Inu se enamorara de Kag, aunque para eso creo que todos vamos a necesitar mucha paciencia.

**Heidy Daniela Levican Ricouz: **lamento tanta discusión, quería dejar en claro que no se llevan bien y que ambos tienen su carácter, es probable que se me haya pasado la mano, así que gracias por el avisito


	4. una naciente amistad

Bandas de Amor u Odio??

Chan-chan que será lo que le harán a la pobre de Kagome, entiendo que todavía muchos no entiendan de que se trata la historia, porque no concuerda para nada con el nombre del fic, pero tengan paciencia ya que con el tiempo se entenderá, este y uno o dos capítulos más se centraran en los personajes para que se puedan conocer mejor. Ruego paciencia y sin molestarlos más salvo decir una última cosa que se me había olvidado el nombre de este capítulo es debido a una amistad, pero no entre Inu y Kagome si no entre otras personas, pero que influirá mucho, ya que en este fic no solo se trata de la pareja si no que habrán muchas parejas, debido a que todos son adolescentes y no están 100 seguros de lo que quieren y se equivocarán pero finalmente todos encontrarán a su pareja, al menos esa es mi idea. Contestación de reviews al final!

Capítulo 3: Inicio de una amistad

Capítulo anterior: _"Inu: la nueva, "Tortura", lobo –dice simplemente, incrementando mis nervios, ya que con la simple mención de esa palabra, un miedo horrible se apodera de mí- Vamos Higurashi –estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que los chicos habían desaparecido, al buscarlos con la mirada los veo al lado de…"_

… escenario donde estaban todos con sus instrumentos listos para tocar, sigo a Inuyasha hasta ellos.

Kag: ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? Explícamelo –digo rogando a Kami porque no sea lo que tanto temo.

Inu: para que cantes –dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, bueno realmente era obvio, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera para cualquier otra cosa menos cantar, porque tendría que torturarme de esa manera.

Kag: no canto en público –digo tratando de que no me obliguen a cantar, realmente tengo pánico escénico.

P1: yo creo que no sabe cantar, además de que no nos servirá, porque en nuestro grupo no admitimos a cobardes –dice despectivamente el sujeto de cabellera plateada, que ahora estaba ubicado al lado del de su guitarra eléctrica.

Kag: "como se atreve, se arrepentirá, tal vez no sea la mejor cantante del mundo, o algo, pero soy Kagome Higurashi y no dejare que nadie me humille aunque sea un poco, eso si que no se lo permitiré, sobre mi cadáver, le enseñare de lo que estoy hecha, nadie me humillara, no dejo que pisoteen mi orgullo sin mostrarles el gran error que cometieron al meterse conmigo" si es lo que crees, creedlo, pero te llevarás una sorpresa –me acerco al escenario y subo- vamos no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, primero necesito la letra de la canción que tengo que cantar y lo segundo si no es mucha molestia se podrían poner en sus posiciones –digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

P4: "Es bonita, con personalidad pero a diferencia de Ayame, se nota que es tierna, pero sin caer en lo infantil"

Kag: Inuyasha empieza de una vez.

Inu: Listo –dice una vez que se ubica en su posición, tomando la guitarra y ubicándose al lado del micrófono que estaba al lado mío- 1, 2, 3

Inu: Ay payita mía, Guárdate la poesía, Guárdate la alegría pa´ti -Inuyasha se empieza a acercar a donde estoy yo, en su voz se nota un tono de seducción que en otro momento me hubiera derretido pero estoy demasiado concentrada en callarle la boca al sujeto que se atrevió a ofenderme- 

Kag: No pido que todos los días sean de sol, No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta, Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón, Si lloras con los ojos secos, Y hablando de ella -digo mientras muevo mis caderas al son de la música, acercándome a Inuyasha, pero ahora me doy vuelta rápido y con firmeza para decir la siguiente parte:-  
Ay amor me duele tanto

Inu: Me duele tanto –dice mientras trata de acercarse a donde estoy yo, que estoy de espaldas a él, y cuando me toca a mí cantar, me doy vuelta, para encararlo, quedando a una pequeña distancia de su cara

Kag: Que te fueras sin decir a donde, Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte –me comienzo a mover al son de la música, burlándome de Inuyasha con el cuerpo, al bailar, o al menos eso trato.

Inu: Yo sé que no he sido un santo, Pero lo puedo arreglar amor –canta mientras me toma la mano, para que lo vea directamente a la cara.

Kag: No sólo de pan vive el hombre, Y no de excusas vivo yo –canto mientras suelto su mano con despecho, bien simulado.

Inu: Sólo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón –canta junto con tomar mi mano y llevarla a su pecho.

Kag: Mejor te guardas todo eso, A otro perro con ese hueso, Y nos decimos adiós –canto mientras coloco mi mano en su pecho para empujarlo levemente- No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal, No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras, No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal, Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

Inu: Ay amor me duele tanto, Me duele tanto, Que no creas más en mis promesas –se dirige a su ubicación, mientras me mira con cara de súplica.

Kag: Ay amor –cantó a todo pulmón, mientras el se aleja en dirección a la esquina opuesta del escenario.

Inu: Es una tortura –canta a espaldas mías.

Kag: Perderte –cantó, mirando sorprendida lo que él haría a continuación, que es darse vuelta bruscamente cuando digo "perderte".

Inu: Yo sé que no he sido un santo, Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor –comienza a cantar más bajito acercándose a mí lenta y temerosamente.

Kag: No sólo de pan vive el hombre, Y no de excusas vivo yo –cantó mientras me acerco a él a paso decidido y choco suavemente con su hombro, sin voltearme a verlo.

Inu: Sólo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón –se da vuelta mientras canta y me empieza a perseguir, mientras yo me pregunto como no se enreda con su guitarra y ahí es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que ya la había dejado de lado, para comenzar esta especie de persecución.

Kag: Mejor te guardas todo eso, A otro perro con ese hueso –digo mientras muevo mis caderas al son de la batería que tiene la canción original, más que de la música, ya que a ellos les faltaba baterista, además de que la batería esta me indicaba los cambios de lado de la cadera -Y nos decimos adiós.

Inu: No te bajes, no te bajes, Oye negrita mira, no te rajes, De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor, Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor, Oye mi negra no me castigues más, Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz, Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido, Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido, Yo sé que no he sido un santo, Pero es que no estoy hecho de cartón –canta mientras mueve sus hombros al mismo tiempo que yo muevo mis caderas, además de que cuando el mueve los hombros para adelante yo los muevo la espalda para atrás y cuando el echa la espalda para atrás yo la pongo para adelante.

Kag: No sólo de pan vive el hombre, Y no de excusas vivo yo –me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar, el me retiene tomándome la mano, yo me doy vuelta.

Inu: Sólo de errores se aprende, Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón –dice mientras pone mi mano en su pecho al lado del corazón y se inclina, yo me quedo en la misma posición.

Kag: Ay ay ay, ay ay ay, Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti, Fue una tortura perderte, Me duele tanto que sea asi, Sigue llorando perdón, te va, Yo... yo no voy, A llorar hoy por ti... –cantó mientras pongo mi pongo mi pierna en la pierna que tenía inclinada en señal de victoria.

Inu: "_se desplaza bastante bien por el escenario, a pesar de ser una novata, tiene mucho potencial"_ eso será lo más cerca que estarás de que yo me arrodille ante ti –dice mientras me sonríe arrogantemente.

Una vez terminada la prueba me doy vuelva a ver, que les pareció, pasando olímpicamente por alto a Inuyasha y sus comentarios, ya que me había esforzado realmente mucho, y estaba más preocupada de saber que les parecía que de ponerme a pelear con él; realmente me había esforzado, quería saber que les había parecido, ya que quería un lugar en la banda para borrarle la sonrisa de satisfacción a ese tonto que había dicho que no sabía cantar, pero incluso más que eso quería que alguien me dijera como era mi voz, que alguien me lo dijera sin importarle por un momento mis sentimientos, o como me tomaría la noticia, y esta era mi oportunidad, lo sabía y me doy cuenta de ello al ver lo directos y crueles, que son algunos de la banda, después de un rato en mis divagaciones, vuelvo a la realidad y veo como me miran atentamente mientras conversan en susurros y me apuntan, después de un lago rato se separan y el que parecía ser el más simpático del grupo.

P4: Oye.. –me doy cuenta que hace un silencio para que diga mi nombre.

Kag: Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi y tu?

P4: Kouga Wolf, bueno queríamos decirte que cantas bastante bien, - se escucho una forzada y mal disimulada tos- pero no eres lo que estamos buscando, lo siento –dice y puedo ver en sus ojos que esta diciendo la verdad.

Kag: No te preocupes, esta bien –trato de sonreír pero no puedo, me siento muy mal, siento que acaban de decir que canto horrible pero quisieron hacerlo pasar distinto.

Kou: Ok, pero en verdad lo siento –dice haciendo realmente un esfuerzo porque le crea, lo que me hace sonreír instantáneamente.

Kag: No te preocupes lo sé.

Se adelanta del grupo el que me insulto, se acerca con un semblante serio y con esos ojos dorados y fríos como témpanos, los que ahora puedo ver ya que se quito los lentes oscuros, un segundo ojos dorados y fríos como témpano!!, es Sesshomaru Taisho, con razón esos comentarios.

Ses: Bueno, si nos permites los que tenemos talento vamos a ensayar, ya te puedes retira –dice con claras intenciones de molestarme.

Kag: Ok, pero con el talento que dicen que tienen podrían hacer algo más productivo.

Ses: ¿Cómo que? –me mira incrédulo, retándome con la mirada.

Kag: Como.. Toca –digo sencillamente, más complicado no es.

Ses: Por si acaso, eso es lo que hicimos y es lo que haremos en cuento te vayas.

Kag: todo muy bien y todo, pero antes deberían conseguirse un baterista.

Ses: no es tu tema, no eres parte de la banda, te lo repito por última vez, ¿te puedes ir? La paciencia se me esta acabando.

Kag: me voy, Kouga si alguna vez necesitan baterista, yo conozco una, Inuyasha me puede ubicar.

Kou: sí, gracias, y ¿si te quiero invitar a tomar algo, él también te podrá ubicar?

Kag: ya veremos –dicho esto me voy y empiezo a caminar, salgo de la bodega o galpón y miró para todos lados, recién ahora me doy cuenta de que no sabía como irme, me pongo a buscar mi celular y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que era lo que sentía que se me había quedado, mi celular, sin más remedio tendré que volver y pedirle a Inuyasha que me vaya a dejar y soportar la cara de suficiencia de Sesshomaru, resignada voy entrando a la bodega cuando alguien abre la puerta –aah!- ya me hubiera encontrado en el suelo de no ser por la persona con la que había chocado, la que me tomo por la cintura, evitando mi caída –gracias.. –digo pensando en quien era mi salvador, pero no había visto su cara ya que por le susto había cerrado los ojos, los abro lentamente viendo que era Kouga –Kouga.

Kou: jaja, pensé que te habías olvidado de i nombre –lo miro con mala cara, al parecer me vine a meter a la cueva del ego- jajaja porque yo no podría olvidarme de alguien como tú.

Kag: y ¿Cómo es alguien como yo? –pregunto con claras intenciones de jugar.

Kou: mm..-dice pensando en lo que mejor que decir- inolvidable.

Kag: ¿y que hace que yo sea inolvidable?

Kou: que eres misteriosa, bonita, orgullosa y algo más –dice terminando.

Kag: tienes razón soy muy orgullosa y gracias por lo de bonita.

Kou: es la pura verdad –dice sonriéndome coquetamente.

Kag: pero gracias por decirlo, ah! Casi se me olvidaba que es el algo más? Y el misterio?

Kou: el algo más, es algo que te diré más adelante y el misterio deberías decírmelo tú, ¿no?

Kag: quizás te lo diga, pero más adelante, tal como tú –digo sacándole la lengua.

Kou: ajaja, buena jugada, parece que no me queda más opción.

Kag: no, definitivamente no te queda más opción.

Inu: -llega de repente- Kouga tenemos que ir a ensayar.

Kou: Voy –Inuyasha se va y Kouga se me queda mirando- oye estaba pensando tu llegaste con Inuyasha y por tu pinta no conoces estos lugares- y vaya que tiene razón, no sabía ni en que estado estaba- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa? –asiendo tímidamente- pero antes tendrás que acompañarme durante el ensayo, no te preocupes si alguien te dice algo, tu te vas conmigo.

Kag: Gracias, porque sinceramente no me gustaría para nada ver la cara de satisfacción de Sesshomaru.

Kou: ya me lo imagino.

Kag: y yo le contestaría algo y comenzaría una guerra –se comienza a reír junto conmigo, viendo a Sesshomaru peleando conmigo al más puro estilo de televisión- parece que este va a ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Kou: su y quien sabe si luego eso se transforma en algo más –me dice coquetamente, sonriendo plenamente, destacando un colmillos de su boca, el cual tiene mucho filo, como si fuera capaz de desgarrarte la piel de un mordisco.

Kag: no lo creo.

Kou: ya veremos, amiga –me extiende la mano y yo la tomo gusto porque en este "juego" jamás creí que encontraría a un amigo como Kouga, el mueve nuestras manos en un saludo formal- que va –tira de mi mano, atrayéndome hacia su bien formado cuerpo, quedando unidos en un bonito abrazo, nada comprometedor, un abrazo de hermanos, de repente se habré la puerta del galón, apareciendo la chica y me mira con una cara de puro y auténtico odio, que no se la recomiendo ni a mi peor enemiga, sinceramente, aunque no entiendo a que viene, si yo solo estaba abrazando a Kouga como hermanos.

P2: Y tu todavía no te vas, a Sesshomaru no le a gustar nada, además de que estas distrayendo a nuestro guitarrista. Kouga ven a ensayar de una maldita vez.

Kou: Ya voy Ayame, que genio que tienes mujer –me toma de la cintura y me lleva dentro de la bodega, al ver la cara de todos lo presentas que se quedan mirándoos atónitos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, desde el segundo en que pise el lugar, Kouga lo noto y me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo- Bueno vamos a ensayar, ¿o no? Porque si no me voy, tengo una cita y no me gustaría perder el tiempo que podría pasar con ella –dice indicando con la cabeza al pasarme su mano por el cabello, por que queda más que claro que saldría conmigo, lo cual le agradecí ya que así no tendría que ver la cara de Sesshomaru, su cara de burla y satisfacción de saber que no tengo idea de cómo volver a mi casa, que grande que es Kouga, cada segundo lo aprecio más, para seguirle el juego apoyo mi cabeza, en su hombro y yo también lo abrazo- empecemos! –dice en un tono rudo al que nadie quita su mirada de nosotros.

Inu: vamos ya –dice mirándome con desprecio.

Me siento en un sillón observándolos mientras ensayan, parto mirando a Kouga, él que me sonríe, mientras toca la guitarra, luego desvió la vista a la voz que había empezado a cantar, aquella ruda melodía, mis ojos se haber desmesuradamente al ver que era Inuyasha el dueño de aquella ronca pero dulce voz, él que al ver que lo miraba sonríe con arrogancia, lo que me molesta y trato de apartar la vista de esos ojos pero es como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo, no puedo despegarlos de él y él tampoco por lo que puedo ver.

Inu: " porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, aún siendo una perra no puedo, porque como no ser una perra, me tira el verso de que es distinta a todas las chicas que conozco, pero resulta ser igual, ya se embauco a Kouga con esa carita de niña buena".

Sigo mirándolo sin concentrarme en todos los demás, hasta que termina esa canción y Kouga deja su guitarra apoyada en el amplificador, me toma del brazo y nos vamos sin despedirnos de nadie. Avanzamos hasta una moto, oh por Dios! Que no conocen los autos, porque motos, ¿Qué hice?!

Kag: esa es tu moto? –Kouga solo asiente.

Kou: algún problema con andar en moto.

Kag: sí, de hecho, pero preferiría contarte en otro lado, vamos a algún parque o algo, por ahora no tengo problema en andar en moto, pero que sea despacio.

Kou: ok, como tu quieras, mi "amor"- dice subiéndose a la moto y pasándome un casco.

Kag: -tomo el casco y me lo pongo – gracias osito, tu siempre tan compresivo –digo melosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego reír los dos- gracias por lo de antes –digo subiéndome a la moto.

Kou: no te preocupes para eso están los amigos, afírmate fuertemente no te vayas a caer, pon tus manos en mi cintura y abrázate a mí fuertemente y estarás bien –yo lo obedezco.

Inu: "ja, ja, ja, blanca palomita que parecía, tan abrazada que esta con Kouga ahora, como se puede dejar embaucar ese lobo de esa manera.

Nos vamos en la moto tranquilamente hasta un parque muy bonito con un gran cerezo al medio junto a una pileta con figuras de cupido por todo alrededor, era muy bonito, se llamaba parque Sengoku.

Kag: guau! es precioso, realmente muy bonito.

Kou: en serio? Es el típico lugar donde uno trae a uno cita, no te habían traído? –yo niego con la cabeza- pero.. con que clase de personas sales? Perdón pero no tienen que ser muy buenas como para no traerte a un lugar como este.

Kag: Bueno, no es eso, lo que pasa es que podría decirse que esta es mi primera cita- digo con la cabeza agachada, mientras trato de evitar, lo inevitable, un sonrojo en mis mejillas, que se presenta muy a mi pesar.

Kou: no lo puedo creer, a alguien tan bonita como tú, - lo dice tomando mi mentón para obligarme a levantar la cara- tienen que ser ciegos para no darse cuenta la persona que tienen delante de sus ojos.

Kag: es que no siempre he sido así, de hecho se podría decir que hasta ayer era un patito feo.

Kou: como es eso? Te hiciste un cirugía plástica o que?? En verdad que no me explico como algo así puede pasar. Dime.

Kag: mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Kou: no –dice terminantemente- ya empezamos con este temas, además de que no aceptare una amistad, algo más o lo que sea sin una buena base como la amistad, así que tu eliges.

Kag: esta bien –digo sabiendo que no tengo otra opción, ya que no me dejaría tranquila hasta que le dijera lo que tanto quería escuchar, por mucho que me costara tendría que decírselo- pero es una larga historia- me mira molesto- esta bien no la retrazo más, pero no te quiero aburrir, si lo hago por favor avísame. La historia comienza así: Yo tengo una hermana gemela.

Kou: Kikyo –asiento- sabía que conocía a alguien parecida a ti, mejor dicho igual –sonrió de mala gana- pero hay que decir que solo por fuera son parecidas, porque déjame decirte que tu hermana es la perra infame más grande que conozco, es altanera y presumida, aunque sea tu hermana no puedo cambiar lo que pienso.

Kag: ajja, ni que lo digas, vivo con ella, sabes eres la primera persona que conozco que no se fija en las apariencias y se da realmente cuenta de cómo es, y no como mueve las caderas.

Kou: a decir verdad, si lo hago, como todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que hace algún tiempo que conozco a tu hermana, lo bueno y lo malo, más malo que bueno, y para serte sincera me desprecio por otro con más dinero, después de todo lo que tuve que hacer por ella, fui su perrito faldero por decirlo de una manera, ella decía que hiciera algo y yo el muy tonto iba y lo hacía.

Kag: eso es muy cruel! Por favor no pienses que soy como ella, te lo juro, solo nos parecemos por fuera, y de veras lo siento, siento lo que te hizo mi hermana.

Kou: ajaja, no me atrevería, pero no cambiemos el tema, es muy larga tu historia al parecer, así que sigue nos quedamos en que tenías una hermana gemela, Kikyo.

Kag: ah, sí bueno eso, esperaba que se te hubiera olvidado, pero te lo tendré que contar, ni modo, mi hermana Kikyo siempre ha sido, como decirlo, cruel y me ha despreciado y tratado mal, bueno para ser sincera no desde siempre, más o menos desde que papá murió, me trato desde ese momento muy mal, como la peor escoria que ha pisado este mundo –hago una pausa involuntariamente por la pena que me provoca recordar esos momentos de mi vida, que tanta pena me dan, la pausa es lo suficientemente larga como para guardarme las lágrimas, pero no lo suficiente como para que se de cuenta de que me pasa algo- al principio no le di importancia porque pensé o mejor dicho me auto-convencí de que era su forma de reaccionar por la pena y que después se le pasaría y volveríamos a ser las hermanas que siempre fuimos, muy unidas; pero que equivocada estaba cada día se volvía más popular y me trataba peor, abusando del poder que la popularidad le daba, maneja la secundaria a su antojo; un día, hace un año más o menos me harte y quise decirle cuanto me molestaba y como quería que nos volviéramos a llevar como antes, pero era muy tarde, mi hermana ya no estaba ahí, solo estaba una mujer despiadada y sin escrúpulos, y tuve que aguantarme mi temperamento que me decía que le pusiera un alto y le mostrara que ella no es la única que importa y también tuve que tragarme sus insulto. Pero a mi amiga Sango se le ocurrió que una forma de vengarme era conquistando a… -miro a los alrededores viendo si había alguien que pudiera escuchar mi narración, veo como la silueta de una mujer se alejaba corriendo en cuanto note su presencia- Inuyasha –muy a mi pesar me sonrojo, miro a Kouga, él me mira de mala gana y baja la mirada dándome a entender que no le gusto para nada la confesión que acaba de hacerle, bajo la vista para terminar la narración que tanto me costo empezar- pero a mí no me pareció buena idea, porque sería cruel, jugaría con los sentimientos de otra persona inocente…

Kou: Inocente?? Inuyasha es todo menos eso –me dice enfadado.

Kag: lo sé, me refiero a inocente en esta historia, ya que el no tiene la culpa de mi relación con mi hermana, además sería ruin, porque yo se lo que es que alguien a quien tu estimas te hiera y lastime y no se lo haría ni a mi peor enemigo y menos si es para vengarme de otra persona, o sea utilizar a una persona, haciéndole daño, para además hacerle daño a otra persona, además que eso me haría tan ruin y malvada como Kikyo; entonces decidimos con mi amiga que me haría amiga de Inuyasha y ganaría su confianza, lo que me daría confianza a mi como persona, y es la confianza que necesito para enfrentarme definitivamente a mi hermana. Incluyendo que tendría la protección de Inuyasha y eso ayudaría mucho porque tiene más poder que mi hermana.

Kou: viéndolo de esa manera n o es tan malo, lo que si ten cuidado de en el camino enamorarte tu, porque Inuyasha no tendrá contemplaciones para destruirte el corazón de una patada, y explicándolo de esa manera tienes un aliado más, cuentas conmigo para vengarte de tu hermana, además de que me ayudaría a vengarme de paso yo y enseñarle lo que significa la decepción.

Kag: ajaja gracias, aunque explicándolo así parece una guerra por poder donde se buscan aliados para vencer a un enemigo más fuerte.

Kou: en cierta manera, la secundaria es eso, una interminable guerra por poder y estatus social, donde el más fuerte sobrevive, estilo ley de la selva.

Kag: buena forma de verlo -estiro la mano.

Kou: gracias –choca mi mano, firmando así nuestro pacto- lo que si hay algo que no entiendo.

Kag: ¿Que?

Kou: Porque cada vez que hablas después miras al suelo.

Kag: es que me da vergüenza, soy un poco tímida cuando no conozco mucho a alguien y me cuesta mirar a los ojos a las personas porque me agarra una inseguridad y no puedo evitar no mirar el suelo, porque de no hacerlo empiezo a tartamudear de sobremanera al ver las expresiones de las personas al hablar o al escucharme.

Kou: trata de no hacerlo, una tiende a dudar si lo que dices es verdad o mentira, sobre todo conmigo, me encanta ver tus bonitos ojos –me sonrojo y miro al suelo- no bajes la vista, de eso es de lo que estábamos hablando y si quieres conquistar a alguien, llámese Inuyasha o de cualquier manera, tienes que mostrar seguridad en ti misma, así te van a respetar si no van a hacer lo que quieran contigo, vamos levanta la cara –levanto la cara, como me lo pide y me sonrojo- además ese sonrojo e sienta de maravilla.

Kag: Igual algún día te lo creeré –digo con sarcasmo- me hace ver infantil y eso no me gusta para nada.

Kou: a mi parecer te hace ver más linda aún, te ves inocente y eso no es algo muy común en gente de nuestra edad, pero claro que puede ser malo si andas en una fiesta sola, porque sería complicado, pero de no estar en esa situación lo veo bastante conveniente te ves tierna casi angelical.

Kag: jaja contigo será así pero recordare no ir a una fiesta, no al menos hasta que se me pase este problemita.

Kou: no tiene que ser así, dije que si ibas sola pero si vas conmigo y no te me despegas no tienes porque tener problemas.

Kag: me quedo con mi opción porque al andar todo el tiempo contigo pareceríamos pololos y no me gustaría que me empezaran a molestar contigo, y digamos que para mi "plan" no sería bueno.

Kou: entonces –pone cara pensativa, pero no se la creo, esta haciendo puro teatro- ahorrémonos problemas y comentarios absurdos y seamos pololos.

Kag: tú no pierdes oportunidad, de lo poco que nos conocemos me has insinuado varias veces lo mismo, bueno aunque igual me caes excelente, pero no creas que por eso voy a pololear contigo, no soy una chica fácil –me pongo a la defensiva- más bien yo diría tradicional, para mi tiene que habar mucho sentimiento detrás de una decisión así y no me tomo ese tema en particular muy a la ligera.

Kou: bueno –trata de abrazarme pero me corro- no te enojes Kag ya entendí no lo volveré a sugerir, relájate por favor fue una solución, además ni que te hubiera pedido matrimonio, para mi es un tema más menos serio, me da lo mismo con quien salir, pero cuando quiera algo serio no me lo voy a tomar a la ligera de ninguna manera, ahí elegiré muy bien, pero hasta ese momento no he encontrado nada que merezca en cierta manera esa seriedad, por eso hago tantas bromas sobre el tema.

Kag: mgph

Kou: tu también me caes muy bien –dice con sarcasmo- además era una media-broma.

Kag: ¿Cómo una media-broma? ¿Qué parte era broma?

Kou: no ese tipo de media-broma, de esas en que si te lo tomas como verdadero espectacular, pero si te lo tomabas como broma igual bien, o sea, no hay drama por ninguna opción que tomes para tomarte la broma. Además es parte de mi por decirlo hacer ese tipo de bromas, tu conoces a Inuyasha aunque sea un poco y sabes el ego que tiene y su hermano igual, entonces rodeado entre tanto ego, se te pega un poco lo seductor y ególatra, además de que no acostumbro a tener amigas, mujeres, por lo mismo.

Kag: Yo tampoco acostumbro a tener amigos hombres, porque creen que soy como mi hermana o porque por mi apariencia de antes no se me acercaban y además de que ser nerd es lo peor pero ser amigo mío es una clase de suicidio social, porque Kikyo se la tomara contigo también.

Kou: Hablando de Inuyasha..

Kag: no hemos hablado de él, tu lo mencionaste cuando hablábamos de ególatras, pero yo no lo mencione.

Kou: Es lo mismo, pero ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Kag: No lo conozco, me descubrió cantando y me pidió que nos juntáramos en la tarde al parecer para presentarme ante ustedes para que consiguieran a una nueva cantante, por lo que me pude dar cuenta, lo que demuestra que no tengo nada que ver con Inuyasha.

Kou: sí, tienes razón te escucho cantar y pensó que eras buena así que te llevo a probar, y no estaba equivocado ya que tienes mucho talento, el problema es que no te llevas bien con Sesshomaru y Ayame y si no les caes bien, se haría complicada la relación, habrían problemas y discusiones y no sería sano para la banda por eso es que no quedaste, nada que ver con si tienes talento o no, porque eso es algo que a todos nos quedo claro, pero era mejor cortar por lo sano.

Kag: a ya entiendo y yo que pensaba que no tenía talento.

Kou: no tiene nada que ver ya que tienes mucho talento, pero tienes que demostrarles que puedes trabajar con ellos, pero tiene que ser en un momento en que estemos desesperados y no tengamos más opción que aceptarte ya que sino estaríamos perdidos, si eso ocurre te aceptarían y estarías en la banda a pesar de lo que pensaban en un principio.

Kag: genial ahora solo tengo que esperar a que pase un milagro –digo con amargura.

Kou: puede ser, como puede no ser necesario, tenemos que estar con los ojos abiertos ara que cuando aparezca esa oportunidad la aprovechemos bien.

Kag: si no queda más opción, pero al parecer me estás apoyando en mi idea de vengarme y utilizar a Inuyasha.

Kou: Digamos que no salto de felicidad, pero creo que Inuyasha se lo tendría bien merecido, aprendería que siente el resto cuando los utilizan y es algo que le podría servir como lección de vida, me daría una oportunidad para molestarlo y si se llega a enamorar sería algo muy bueno porque de paso aprendería lo que es el amor; pero insisto en que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con no enamorarte, porque en vez de tu jugar con él, él jugaría contigo y de la peor manera posible, sin ninguna compasión o contemplación.

Kag: jajajaja, que malvado eres no creí que fueras tan cruel, o sea le estás deseando un mal, que la pase mal y que aprenda a punta de palos por decirlo así. No crees que es un poco malvado.

Kou: si, pero es que para mi en este momento ellos puedes aprender mucho, pero tiene que ser pronto, además que tu te tienes que dar cuenta que puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma, y demostrarles a aquellas personas que humillan a todo el resto y se sienten superiores a ellos, que no son tan distintos y también pueden sufrir y no solo hacer sufrir. Creo ciegamente que a través de ti podemos devolverles un poco de todo lo que le han hecho a muchas personas al humillarlas

Kag: OK, esta bien, pero aunque digas que es estúpido me da pena ..

Kou: por Inuyasha?? No te preocupes

Kag: no tonto a él no lo conozco lo suficiente como para tenerle lástima, porque cuando se me ocurre una idea no hay quien me la saque de la cabeza pero quien me preocupa es mi hermana Kikyo.

Kou: te puedo decir algo, sin que te sientas?

Kag: mm.. bueno.

Kou: eres tonta o ¿que? Como le tienes consideración a ella, no e valora y te trata mal, hasta creo más sensato que le tengas lástima a Inuyasha que a ella, te ha hecho mucho aunque tu no le hayas hecho nada, es injusto, tu tienes que demostrarle quien ríe último ríe mejor.

Kag: si pero es que a la larga es mi hermana y me da mucha pena –las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi cara sin que pueda hacer nada por frenarlas- tu no entiendes, tu vida siempre ha sido fácil pero el día más triste de mi vida fue hace dos años, porque para mí se murieron dos personas al mismo tiempo prácticamente, mi papá cuando murió en el accidente vehicular y mi hermana porque cambio totalmente y dejo de ser mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y paso a ser una insensible mujer; me ha dolido durante mucho tiempo eso, me lo he guardado para no mostrarle que me molesta pero al final todo se acumula y uno no puede más, es demasiado, porque de mi papá tengo los buenos recuerdos ya que yo pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero de mi hermana tengo muchos malos recuerdos, buenos durante mucho tiempo, pero estos dos últimos años han sido horribles y me impiden que me sienta feliz al recordar mi hermana porque inmediatamente me acuerdo de lo mala que es en esto momento y me duele mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto, porque en este colegio todos son niños ricos que o han tenido todo en la vida y no saben lo que es el dolor verdadero, lo digo incluyéndote.

Kou: lo sé, mi vida a sido soñada pero no puedo cambiarlo, pero piensa que al final tu ganaras una fortaleza que los demás no tienen y cuando haya que enfrentar situaciones difíciles tu estarás mejor preparada con más herramientas que el resto y los demás estarán desprotegidos. Alégrate por eso, en vez de sentirte triste, es tonto que te lo diga alguien como yo, pero he hecho mucho trabajo social además de que mi papá fue un héroe de guerra y siempre me contaba historias de lo cruel que era las guerras, entonces te das cuenta de todo el sufrimiento de las otras personas y puedes valorar tu suerte, y eso es algo muy bueno y que me ayuda a aconsejarte mejor fue un héroe de guerra y siempre me contaba historias de lo cruel que era las guerras, entonces te das cuenta de todo el sufrimiento de las otras personas y puedes valorar tu suerte, y eso es algo muy bueno y que me ayuda a aconsejarte mejor. Por último piensa que si todo esto sale bien, no solo te vengaras por todos y tú pasarías a ser popular, sino que tu hermana se podría dar cuenta de lo mal que se estaba comportando y podría volver a ser la que era antes o al menos sabrías porque se comporta así y en el peor de los casos tu ganarías confianza para que no te importe lo que te diga o haga, crearías una especie de barrera inmunológica para defenderte de tu hermana.

Kag: tienes razón, debo hacerlo, lo haré por mí, por ella y por todos, incluyéndote. Te demostrare que puedo hacerlo y no voy a flaquear a la mitad no me importa si en la mitad me enamore de Inuyasha porque se que tengo a ti para ayudarme en caso de que vaya mal, además de que me decidí para no solo hacerme su amiga sino para que se enamore de mí, tanto que se defraude del amor al darse cuenta de cómo jugué con él, voy a hacer que yo sea necesaria para que él pueda vivir, esa es mi meta.

Kou: muy bien, y no tengas cuidado te voy a proteger de él, tu causa es noble, además de que me siento como tu guardaespaldas personal, porque te voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste, y bueno ahora dejemos la seriedad y vamos a divertirnos porque esta es tu primera cita y no quiero que la recuerdes con pena como que fue un momento en que lloraste y te sentiste mal.

Kag: jajaja, tienes razón, pero no me quedo con mala impresión de esta cita, para nada, porque me diste mucha fuerza, que era lo que más necesito, y además me diste valor y me di cuenta que gane un amigo, un gran amigo, mi primer amigo.

Kou: mi primera amiga, jaja –dicho esto empieza a caminar y pone sus manos atrás de la cabeza- mm.. que podemos hacer, mmm… ya se, tomémonos un helado, aquí hay un anciano que vende unos helados espectaculares, lo único malo es que no son dietéticos.

Kag: y que importa?, no será que te estás cuidando la figura? –digo para molestarlo, aunque se muy bien a qué se refiere.

Kou: ay si! –dice imitando la voz de un gay- ajja como crees, sólo lo decía por ti, por cuidarse la figura y todo eso.

Kag: jajajaja como crees, no me importa, no soy de ese estilo, y lo más chistoso es que al no preocuparme como mucho pero no engordo nada, al contrario de los que comen poquito y engordan al tiro.

Kou: tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado, bueno vamos – me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos al puesto de lado que atendía un anciano llamado Myoga, que era de baja estatura, vestido con un haori café muy de monje, tenía poco pelo y era todo blanco- hola anciano, queremos dos helados.

Myo: mocoso malcriado! Deja de llamarme anciano.

Kag: porque dejaría de hacerlo, ni pelo tienes.

Myo: ay! Como quisiera verte a ti cuando viejo, cuando se te empiece a caer el pelo lentamente, jajaja aunque no este vivo, estaré feliz –voltea la cabeza y recién se fija en mí- vaya vaya, tan maleducado pero tan bien acompañado, que se quiere servir señorita?

Kag: un helado por favor.

Myo: -se da vuelta y empieza a preparar los helados, los entrega y Kouga lo paga- aquí los tienen disfrútenlos.

Kou y Kag: gracias.

El resto el día paso tranquilamente luego de tomar helado nos fuimos un parque de entretenciones y nos entretuvimos mucho, conversando de cualquier cosa, no importaba que fuera, era divertido. Al final del día me llevo a mi casa y yo estaba con una cara de felicidad que no pasaba desapercibida, porque era de oreja a oreja y cuando mi hermana Kikyo empezó a molestarme simplemente sonreí, porque ni siquiera supe que me dijo, nada bueno ha de ser, así que después de sonreír me fui, sin decir nada, ¿y saben que? Creo que es la mejor respuesta que pude haberle dado, quedo tan furiosa que me dio un gusto tan grande, por mala que suene al pensar eso.

Porque tanta felicidad se preguntaran, es algo muy simple, hoy ocurrió algo muy extraño, pero bueno, hoy siento que fue el comienzo, el comienzo de una naciente amistad.

Bueno perdón por la demora !!!

Contestación de reviews:

**Temari 2700 Autores: **me alegra mucho que te guste, y espero que conforme avanza te siga gustando más. Bueno eso y si tienes ideas comentalas, no tengo ningún problema en agregarlas o adaptarlas, sugerencias o comentarios también, todo es bien recibido.

**Lady YuKiiKo: **Amiga! No te preocupes se que no era tu intención, tu no obligaste al Pc a que se hechara a perder, además se que cuento con tu apoyo, con o sin reviews, pero bueno ayudan a mi autoestima que aparescan, jajajaja, xD, trate de demorarme lo menos posible, pero he estado en período de pruebas es horrible, imaginate salir de 1° medio y querer mantener tu promedio (6.6) es harto esfuerzo para mí, así que no tuve tiempo ni para dormir, y no es broma estuve durmiendo 5 horas diarias como por 1 mes, fue horrible, pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo y ya salí de vacaciones y tratare de subir capítulos lo más pronto posible, y si no puede en marzo subo por lo menos tres capítulos casi inmediatamente, ok? No te preocupes con esta parejita tengo hartos planes pero mantengo mi pareja inicial, eso no lo cambio, pero un buen soporte sirve harto o no??.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **gracias por tus reviews, no hay cap en el que falten te lo agradesco mucho y espero que te guste, cualquier idea, comentario o sugerencia te lo agradecere y lo incluire porque aunque no te conozco agradesco mucho tu ayuda, así que ha dar ideas no más!! ¡! ¡! ¡! D

**Setsuna17: **van a mejorar pero prefiero que antes de que mejoren bien, se enreden un poco más, te aseguro que será más divertido de esa manera D, gracias por el animo, se agradece ¡!


End file.
